Silver and Galaxy's Super Insane Mashup
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Title practically says all, but i'm, going to put some sort of summary here anyway... Collab between me and The-Silver-Butterfly150. Join us as characters from Beyblade, Naruto, Rise of the Guardians, and Despicable Me go completely insane! Why is this not a crossover? Because we couldnt put it under just two categories. XD DOUBLE HUMOR! One-Shot


**Galaxy: Hey everyone! Me and The-Silver-Butterfly150 here, with our own crazy collab!**

**Silver: Warning: This story is probably the most insane thing you will ever read.**

**Gingka: Yeah, probably…**

**Bunny(From Rise of the Guardians): Enjoy, mate!**

**It was a normal day at the B-Pit. Gingka and Masamune were having yet another handstand contest in the front of the building, the last one Madoka intended allowing the two bladers to have before she opened up shop. Once again, the two fell over at the exact same time and jumped up to yell at each other.**

"**Hah! I totally won!" Masamune gloated.**

"**What? It was another tie, you idiot!" Gingka yelled.**

"**Guys! Go downstairs right now unless you want to get swarmed, I'm opening up." Madoka pushed the two boys down the stairs into the basement and unlocked the front door to the B-Pit.**

"**Did not!"**

"**Did too!"**

"**Did not!"**

"**Did too!"**

"**Did not!"**

"**Would you two boys be quiet? If you are going to argue, you can come up and help me!" Madoka yelled as Zero and Shinobu walked in.**

"**We're adults now Madoka!" Gingka reminded as he came up the stairs. "Oh, hey Zero!"**

"**G-Gingka-san?" Zero suddenly got very excited.**

"**Well, can you guys just start picking up that pile of stuff that a little kid knocked over earlier?" Madoka pointed across the room as two customers walked in, along with Ryuga, who seemed unusually happy and hyper.**

"**Can I help you?" Madoka asked, walking over to the first girl, who had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes.**

"**Can we use your roof for something?" the girl instantly asked, straightening her purple hoodie.**

"**Umm, for what?" Madoka asked.**

"**Ohh yay! Pink!" Ryuga suddenly yelled before the girl could reply.**

"**Galaxy! Are you watching him?"**

"**Of course I am, Silver!" the other girl replied. She had red hair with blue streaks in it and blue eyes.**

"**Come here, you crazy!" Galaxy pounced on Ryuga, who yelped and sat still.**

"**Anyway, what were we saying?" Silver turned back to Madoka.**

"**Umm, I was asking why you wanted to use my roof?" Madoka replied.**

"**Oh, that's easy! We just wanted to use it as a stage for something awesome!" Silver replied.**

"**You may have heard of a group-IT'S GINGKA!" Galaxy suddenly shrieked and pointed at the redhead excitedly. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, you may have heard of a group called the FanFiction Authoresses, we come up with new plotlines for things and we wanted to use your roof for one of our stories."**

"**I guess it's okay…" Madoka trailed off.**

"**Yay! Thank you, Madoka-chan!" Galaxy exclaimed, hugging the brunette and running upstairs, dragging Ryuga behind her, the white-haired blader singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" at the tops of his lungs.**

**Silver flashed a rather evil-looking grin at the surprised group before following.**

"**Well, that was rather… weird." Gingka sweat dropped.**

"**The FanFiction Authoresses… I am not sure I have actually heard of them." Madoka said, running downstairs to make a search on her computer.**

"**Now I know why Kyoya doesn't like fan girls." Gingka muttered.**

**A few minutes later, Madoka suddenly rushed upstairs, looking extremely pale.**

"**Are you okay Madoka?" Gingka asked, looking up from what he was doing and clashing heads with Zero by accident.**

"**We're in trouble." Madoka said as a loud thump came from the roof.**

"**We are?" the entire group in the B-Pit began looking nervous.**

"**Yeah, according to this article I found, 'The group known as the Fan Fiction Authoresses and Authors consist of a bunch of people who are not from any known world. Their name however, has long been feared, as, using a technique they call a 'self-insert' they can easily mess up an entire world with their unlimited Authoress Powers. They can mess up something without teleporting themselves there, but it wouldn't be noticed otherwise. The two most notorious for making their favorite characters go insane, almost die, etc., go by the pen names of The-Silver-Butterfly150 and GalaxyPegasus14. When these two, who carry the self-awarded title of 'The Insanity Experts' enter a world, they will turn it upside down. They may look any way the want, but will always go by the simplified versions of their pen names, Silver and Galaxy.' so you see guys, we just let doom onto my roof." Madoka finished.**

"**Almost kill?" Gingka was shocked. "Is that why I have been almost dying so much lately?"**

"**Yes, it is Gingka. Oh, and we turned Ryuga insane as well. Watch him for me for a second, will you?" Galaxy said, shoving the insane Ryuga down the stairs.**

"**I'm a little teapot! Look, Gingkie!" Ryuga exclaimed. "I have a new pet! And I am going to call him fuzzy!" the white-haired blader held up a small yellow creature, which looked very grumpy at being held and soon resorted to biting Ryuga's hands.**

"**Hey! Bad Fuzzy, bad!" Ryuga yelled, dropping the creature as a whole swarm of similar ones came down the stairs, carrying a tall man in a suit and a younger-looking man wearing orange sweats.**

**The one in the suit soon managed to get up and stand on his feet in the center of the swarm, trying to get their attention.**

"**Minions! What are you doing? Get back here, we still have work to do!" he shouted above the commotion of a bunch of tiny voices.**

"**We made them think you aren't their master anymore, Gru." Silver said, poking her head around the corner.**

"**Hey Gingka, duck!" Galaxy called, firing a paintball gun at the redhead. **

**Gingka ducked and Zero got hit in the face. The young blader promptly fell over.**

**Suddenly, a huge rabbit came hopping down the stairs as every bad guy from Beyblade appeared suddenly in the B-Pit, which turned to the middle of nowhere to fit everyone.**

"**BUNNY! COME BACK!" Silver yelled, chasing the guardian.**

"**Ay, mate! I didn't ask to be here, and I really don't want to!" Bunny replied, throwing a boomerang at the authoress.**

**Silver easily blocked the boomerang by grabbing an elf from the side and throwing it at the retreating bunny, who promptly disappeared down into the Warren.**

**-At the WBBA building-**

**All was quiet in Ryo's office on the five millionth floor of the building, but only for a few seconds, as the Immortal Phoenix suddenly came crashing through the wall in his car.**

"**Whoops! This isn't the basement!" Ryo exclaimed before pulling out of his office and smashing through another wall. "Nope, still not the basement."**

"**I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my spout! When I get all steamed up, hear me shout! Tip me over and pour me out!" Ryuga, Titi and Yu, all wearing bright pink clothing; skipped through the mixed crowd of Minions and Elves as Gru and North (aka Santa) attempted to regain control of their two groups.**

"**Dave! Come here, no, bad Steve! Aww, come on guys!" Gru shouted.**

"**They won't listen to you, believe it!" Naruto yelled, running past them.**

"**Elves! You are supposed to stay, no, don't go over there! Hey, put that guy down! Arrgh…" North sat down with a sigh. "This isn't good, I can feel it. In my belly!"**

"**We need a cliff." Galaxy said, watching as Ryuga, still singing, was stuffed into a sack by the Elves and shoved down the hole Bunny had used to retreat. The redhaired girl snapped her fingers and a cliff appeared in front of her, complete with a river at the bottom of it.**

"**Why am I carrying you?" Gingka grunted as he threw Doji off the cliff.**

**Galaxy grinned and snapped her fingers again. Suddenly, Gingka was surrounded by fan girls, who all started shrieking and chasing him.**

"**Think five million of them was a bit much?" Galaxy laughed to Silver, who had come up next to her.**

**Silver smiled and snapped her fingers. "No, but especially not when you add the same amount of Bunnymund fan girls to the mix."**

"**Man, I'm glad I don't have fan girls." Damian commented.**

"**Oh, I'm sure you do Damian, we just aren't going to bother summoning them." Galaxy said, popping up next to him.**

"**What are you going to do, huh?"**

"**I hate you, Damian." Galaxy snapped her fingers and the blader suddenly grew a beard that reached down to his toes.**

"**Ahh!" Damian attempted to escape the authoress, but fell and began running on all fours as Galaxy turned him into a Dachshund.**

"**Now this is entertaining." Galaxy commented, watching the horde of fan girls chasing Gingka and Bunny, as well as the dachshund Damian with his now 10-foot-long beard.**

"**What is going on here?" Tooth asked Bunny as he ran past.**

"**Run for your life, mate! Ahh! Not a dog too!" Bunny exclaimed.**

"**Are these sharks?" Doji asked as he was surrounded by neon pink fins with neon green polka dots on them.**

"**What is up with this?" Ryuga grumbled as he emerged from the sack the Elves had put him in and found himself in Bunny's Warren. He stumbled around for a few minutes, free for the moment from Silver and Galaxy's influence. Suddenly, the heads of the large stone eggs turned and their eyes glowed red at him.**

"**Huh?" Ryuga paused for a second, then began running as he was pelted by egg bombs.**

**Out of nowhere, five elves popped up out of the ground, all of them holding a large paintball gun. They aimed at Ryuga, who was by now covered in multi-colored paint.**

"**Uh-oh." Ryuga turned to run, but was knocked over by a giant paintball. As he got up, he saw the elves take a second shot, this one aimed at the ceiling. As they fired, all five elves flew back and landed in a heap, along with the gun, which promptly exploded and teleported them all back to the surface. Ryuga popped up between Silver and Galaxy, and was instantly insane again.**

**Meanwhile, the Minions rescued Doji from the river of neon sharks by creating a long chain of themselves.**

"**Thank you, thank you very much my little friends." Doji said.**

"**Wha…." Steve looked around, than he and Dave grabbed Doji and threw him off the cliff again.**

"**Minion chain rescue!" Jack Frost yelled, flying by with a camera on his way to videotape Bunny being chased by fan girls and Damian the dachshund.**

**Wind blew all of the Minions off the cliff and they successfully caught Doji, each Minion grabbing the feet of the one below him. At the top, Dave was straining to hold on. The small minion said something to the one he was holding on to, and that minion passed the words on to the next, who passed it on to the next, and so on down the chain until it reached Steve at the bottom, who looked confused before shouting a question back up.**

**Galaxy snapped her fingers and a megaphone appeared in her hand.**

"**How long should I wait to give them this?" she asked the figure standing next to her. "Ahh! Orochimaru! Get out of here!" she shoved him off the cliff into the river of neon sharks.**

"**Hi Gingkie!" Titi called, flying by the redhead on the back of the winged lizard, which had come out of its bey thanks to the Authoress powers of Silver and Galaxy.**

**Gingka glanced up. "Titi! Stop, videotaping, and, get, me, out, of this, mess!" he panted, still running from the fan girls that Galaxy had sent after him.**

**Titi laughed and continued flying and videotaping.**

**Across the world, Bunny was also running from fan girls, with Jack riding the wind next to him and videotaping, much to poor Bunny's despair. Silver, who was flying along above them with a pair of binoculars using her own authoress powers, debated whether or not to rescue her beloved Bunny from the plague she had sent.**

**Meanwhile, Galaxy had finally given the Minions the megaphone, and Dave was using it to tell Steve to drop Doji. **

"**Oooohhhhh!" Steve exclaimed, dropping Doji and waving as he finally got the message.**

"**Note to self:" Galaxy began writing on an invisible pad of paper with an invisible pen. "Minions playing Telephone while hanging Doji off a cliff is one of the funniest things to watch."**

"**This should be interesting, so much happiness!" Pitch exclaimed, floating above Tooth and Sandy on his black sand. "Let's add a little fear, shall we?" the black sand he was standing on suddenly began shifting as he commanded it.**

**Galaxy snapped her fingers and Gaara appeared next to her. "Take care of him, would you?" she pointed at the black figure.**

**Gaara smirked and raised his hand towards the black sand, taking control of it and wrapping Pitch in it as Doji somehow managed to climb out of the river of neon sharks, dripping wet.**

"**You are a pathetic bad guy." Pitch said, shoving Doji back off.**

**Meanwhile, Toby was attempting to carefully cut his own hair. **

"**The Itsy Bitsy Unicorn climbed up the rainbow tree, down came the Moon and ate the dragon up, out came the cow and jumped over the moon, and the Itsy Bitsy Unicorn climbed up the tree again!" Masamune and King suddenly skipped by arm in arm singing.**

**Toby did a double-take. "Is Masamune wearing unicorn underwear?" he wondered aloud, then looked back in the mirror. "I'm bald!" he wailed, dropping the scissors.**

"**Ow, ow, ow! Stop stepping on me you big creatures!" Dr. Ziggurat wailed as the Yetis exited the North Pole and used him as a bridge to get over the three-inch-wide gap between where they were and the other world that Galaxy and Silver had created.**

"**Stupid duct-tape wielding people." Ziggurat muttered as he attempted to pull himself free.**

"**What did you say, Ziggy?" Pluto laughed, holding up more duct tape.**

"**I think I'll leave you to take care of them and go rescue Gingka. You okay with that, Ryuga?" Galaxy said, snapping her fingers and summoning Gingka's Pegasus.**

"**This still isn't the basement! Where is the basement?" Ryo shouted, crashing into another wall with his car.**

**Suddenly, North's sleigh smashed through the one remaining wall.**

"**Santa? I knew you were real!" Ryo exclaimed, running over to shake hands with him.**

"**SANTAAA!" North was suddenly glomped by Yu, Titi, and Kenta all at once, along with Eito and Maru.**

**Meanwhile, Gingka and Bunny crashed into each other running from fan girls. Silver snapped her fingers, causing the Bunny fan girls to disappear and Johannes to appear.**

"**Nyahh, where did all my pretties go?" Johannes asked, then saw Bunny.**

"**You caused this, mate?" Bunny growled, cracking his knuckles and reaching for a boomerang.**

"**Eeek!" Johannes hissed. "Run for your lives!" the cat-like blader ran off screaming, and fell off the cliff, landing right next to Doji and Orochimaru.**

"**My Minions!" Ryuga suddenly stood up to make a speech, quickly attracting the attention of all the Minions and Elves.**

"**Why can't they listen to us?" Gru sighed.**

"**I don't know." North replied. **

**Suddenly, the two noticed their separate groups headed towards Ryuga. "Listen to us, not that freak!" they yelled. The Elves and Minions turned and glared, then turned back to Ryuga.**

"**Hey Gingka! Jump!" Galaxy yelled, making the Gingka fan girls disappear and hovering over Gingka's head on Pegasus. Gingka jumped and landed safely on the back of the winged horse.**

**Galaxy handed the redhead the reins. "Here, you can ride her. I have other ways to get around." she disappeared into thin air.**

"**Yahoo! Let's go Pegasus!" Gingka soared off, flying straight into Jack. Both flew back from the force of the impact, Jack creating a large blizzard that was over in a few seconds, but left the entire world covered in about a foot of snow.**

"**My minions!" Ryuga continued his speech. "Today, we begin a glorious conquest, a conquest to make the entire world ours! And what, may I ask, do we need to do to achieve this glorious achievement?" he stopped as he was nailed in the face by a snowball twice his size.**

"**Eating contest!" Naruto challenged Gingka as the redhead landed.**

"**Okay! Burger Ramen Soup!" Gingka held up a bowl filled with the two foods.**

**The two soon ate all the ramen and burgers in the world.**

**Meanwhile, Bunny was running from Silver, who was teleporting all over the place as fast as Bunny could create a tunnel and attempt to escape.**

**Meanwhile, Galaxy kidnapped Kyoya and threw him off the cliff. Once he hit the water and nearly escaped, he was teleported to the middle of Ryuga's Grand Army of Tiny Things.**

"**Who else is with me?" Ryuga called, popping out of the third snowball that he had been hit with and glaring at the yetis who kept throwing them at him.**

"**Me!" Kyoya threw his hand up in the air, suddenly falling under the authoress powers of Galaxy and Silver.**

"**Fuzzy kitty!" Ryuga yelled, picking up several of Johannes's cats and hugging them.**

"**Since we can't get command of them, want to go for a ride?" Gru asked North as his spaceship suddenly appeared.**

"**Ehh, sure, why not?" North replied. The two climbed into the spaceship and took off.**

"**Hey Jack!" Galaxy called, popping up out of nowhere next to the white-haired guardian. "Want some egg nog?" she held up a glass of the drink.**

"**Sure!" Jack paused his flying for a second and took the glass from Galaxy.**

**Meanwhile, Ryuga's Grand Army of Tiny Things kidnapped Doji, who had climbed out of the river again, Damian, Dr. Ziggurat, Pitch, (who had also climbed out of the river) Vector, Orochimaru, (who had climbed out of the river as well.) the Garcias, Kira, Iwayama, Genjuro, and all the other bad guys and threw them off the cliff. Gingka and Bunny started doing a victory dance with Silver and Galaxy as all of the evil hit the water and started trying to swim away from the sharks, which had been 'upgraded.' **

**After that, the yetis, now also under Ryuga's orders, began painting everyone's faces. **

"**Too dark, paint them pink!" Ryuga said to one yeti who had just finished painting the faces of all the Minions forest green.**

"**Wha- daww!" the yeti exclaimed, then picked up a pink paintbrush and got to work.**

**Meanwhile, Silver had caught Bunny and was hugging him, while Galaxy laughed at the guardian's attempts to get the authoress off. **

"**Whoaaaaa, whoaaa!" Jack stumbled by and almost fell off the cliff. "Hey Bunny, did you mess up something?" he asked.**

**Bunny paused trying to escape Silver for a moment. "What are you talking about, mate?"**

"**Everything's spinning…" Jack muttered before falling over and staring up at the sky.**

"**OOOOOHHH, who lives in a pineapple under the sea…" Gingka and Zero suddenly started singing the Spongebob theme song as they skipped past.**

"**Row, Row, Row your boat, gently down the stream!" all the bad guys down below responded, still trying to escape the sharks.**

"**What are you two mates lookin' at?" Bunny growled at Yu, Kenta, and Titi, who were staring up at him.**

**The three yelped and ran away, right as Gru's spaceship crashed where they had been standing.**

"**Alright, now it's my turn!" North exclaimed, calling for his sleigh. He and Gru climbed in and took off, Gru clinging to the side as North started flying around randomly at high speed.**

"**Hey Jack, I need your help with something." Galaxy said, bending over the guardian.**

"**Give me a second, everything's still spinning, I drank too much egg nog." Jack held up a finger.**

**Galaxy snapped in front of his eyes and everything stopped spinning.**

"**Hey Gingka, Bunny, Silver, c'mere!" Galaxy called. The three bounded over. "Ryuga wants us to kidnap the group over there-" she pointed at Tooth, Sandy, Dunamis, and Kakashi, who were standing in a close bunch eating popcorn and trying not to get swept up in the wave of insanity.**

"**They're all insane! Wait, Dunamis too? Have they all lost their minds?" Tsubasa yelled, pointing at them.**

"**Anyway, as I was saying," Galaxy continued. "Ryuga wants us to kidnap them, and Jack you have to encase them in ice."**

"**Ooh, fun!" Silver said, still clinging to Bunny's back.**

"**Let's go then!" Jack exclaimed, flying towards the group.**

"**Oh dear, looks like they are coming for us." Kakashi said.**

"**What do we do? We have to get out of here! Lets go guys!" Tooth exclaimed, flitting around randomly.**

**Sandy shrugged, making a few sand sculptures above his head in suggestion.**

"**That could work, but. Oh no! they already caught up!" Tooth exclaimed as Jack caught her foot in a bit of ice.**

"**Substitution Jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed, switching himself out with Jack.**

"**Hey!" Jack exclaimed, breaking through his ice.**

"**Erm, Silver?" Galaxy said suddenly.**

"**Yeah?" Silver said, her voice slightly muffled because of her face being buried in Bunny's fur.**

"**We have a problem, Ryuga's Grand Army of Tiny Things seems to be coming after us."**

"**What do we do?" Gingka asked.**

"**Run, and get Jack to encase them in ice." Galaxy opened up a portal to New York City and jumped through.**

**People in New York a few minutes later stopped to stare as the Minions and Elves charged past, chasing Silver, Galaxy, Gingka, Bunny, and Jack, who was freezing as many of them as he could as quickly as he could.**

**Silver was still attached like super glue to Bunny's back, and the giant rabbit was hopping as fast as his legs could go. Galaxy and Gingka were riding Pegasus, and Jack, well, he was just riding the wind as usual.**

**Ryuga was standing on top of a bus wearing a weird tribal outfit that he had found when Jack finally encased him in ice.**

"**Hey! That's cold!" Ryuga exclaimed, only his head poking out of the ice.**

"**Well, you should have left your shirt on." Jack replied, flying off.**

"**Let me out, I feel like a popsicle!" Ryuga yelled.**

"**Let's get out of here! But we have to do one more thing first." Galaxy said.**

"**Yeah! Bunny gets superpowers!" Silver exclaimed.**

"**Gingka, you can fly now." Galaxy said, jumping off Pegasus and floating in midair.**

"**What?" Gingka looked back at her, not noticing when Pegasus disappeared from under him and he began flying forward on his own in a sitting position. Well, he noticed when he hit the Eiffel Tower, as Silver and Galaxy had teleported him and Bunny to Paris. **

"**Whee!" Silver giggled as Bunny went hopping at higher speeds than before through the streets.**

"**This is actually kinda fun mate! Hang on!" Bunny zipped down into the Warren, Silver still stuck like glue to his fur.**

"**Now, we take over the world! Have fun Gingka!" Galaxy called, watching as the redhead zipped through the air.**

**And so, with Ryuga and his army consisting of all the bladers, Naruto and his friends, the Minions, the Elves, and the Yetis; taking over New York City, Silver, Galaxy, Bunny, and Gingka zipped around the world at nearly the speed of light.**

**And that's how the Beyblade world went insane…**


End file.
